


Forgotten Memories

by Marauders_mischief



Series: Changing Occurrences [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauders_mischief/pseuds/Marauders_mischief
Summary: How did Hermione somehow manage to find herself stuck in the past? That is one of her many questions, when she finds herself 20 years in the past, with the infamous Marauders and bound to have a few adventures on the way. But the real question is, will she ever be able to get back home?





	1. An Unexpected Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first fanfic on this website! I personally love time travel fics so here it is! I will probably also be posting fics on the less popular ships, so I will probably start one soon enough. Anyway, enough rambling! Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: all rights belong to author J.K.Rowling, I don't own any of the things you recognize, I only own the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi, so this is my first fanfic on this website! I personally love time travel fics so here it is! I will probably also be posting fics on the less popular ships, so I will probably start one soon enough. Anyway, enough rambling! Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: all rights belong to author J.K.Rowling, I don't own any of the things you recognize, I only own the plot.

**18th of June, 1996**

She was running. Running away from the death eaters, desperately trying to find Harry and the others. This was all a mess. Harry should have listened to her. Why did he have to be so noble and heroic? In some circumstances that was a good thing, but in some, like this one, it was a bad thing. Really bad. And his new connection to Voldemort didn't improve matters. In fact, now that she thought about it, that was how they had gotten into this mess.  
Suddenly, she stopped running through the aisles and stopped abruptly. She had finally found the others. Well, not all of them, she thought. In front of her, were Ron, Ginny and Luna. They were all battling death eaters, spells flying everywhere around her. She took a moment to look around her and sighed. They were in the hall of time again. She hated this room, it reminded her too much of her third year, when she had had to use her time turner so much she had sometimes gotten headaches.

"Hermione!" someone shouted.

As she turned around to see who had shouted, she heard four different spells being cast and that was the last thing she knew before she blacked out.

**1st of September, 1975**

Hermione woke up to the sound of people muttering around her. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in a bright room scattered with beds. I must be at the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, she thought. There was no one else there except her. What had she done to land herself in there? After a moment of thought, she remembered. She didn't remember much, but she certainly remembered four spells that sounded like 'percurrere tempore kalendas septembris', 'currere per viginti annis', 'videtur, Hogwarts' and 'nunquam revertetur'. She had never heard of those spells, but she would be sure to look them up in the library.  
She sat up, and looked to see who had been talking just a minute ago. They had stopped talking, she noted, and were now staring at her with something akin to curiosity. Those curious faces belonged to Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

"Professor Dumbledore, I-," she began, but was cut off by the headmaster.

"Ah, good to see you have woken up, Miss…," he said, not calling her by her name.  
Apparently, Hermione had noticed this and looked at him weirdly. How come he didn't know her? There was something very odd going on here.

"Granger, sir, Hermione Granger. Uh, what date is it today, sir?" she asked worriedly.

"It is the beginning of term, September first, Miss Granger." he replied.

"And the year?" she asked, even more worry masking her face.

"1975, but I don't see why you should be worried about that unless…," he trailed off.

"You're not from this time, are you Miss Granger?" he suggested with his bright, trademark, twinkle in his eye.

"No, I'm not," she answered sadly.

"And could you please tell me what year you are from and what you remember?" he asked, his expression more serious now.

"I'm from the year 1995, the year I did my O.W.L. exams. And the last thing I remember, well...I remember being chased by death eaters in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic and then, there were four spells being shot at me, that sounded like 'percurrere tempore kalendas septembris', 'currere per viginti annis', 'videtur, Hogwarts' and 'nunquam revertetur'." she said.  
His face quickly grew solemn, as if he had just realised something bad. Something very bad.

"Oh,…that might be a problem, then," he murmured to himself, ignoring the questioning looks Hermione was giving him.

"It seems, Miss Granger, that those death eaters sent you to Hogwarts, on the first of September, twenty years in the past, with no way of returning home. So, given your current situation, I believe it is best for you to enroll at school, as a recently orphaned transfer students. Perhaps if you were supposedly a student from Beauxbatons in France, I could lend you some books about it. And it might also be a wise decision for you to change either your name or your surname. And I must ask one last question, do you know anyone in the future that might be at school at the moment?" he asked, expecting a quick answer.

"In the future, I know Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, and I believe they are my age." she answered wearily, only to see him smiling down at her.

"Ah, I think you will have fun with them, if you are in Gryffindor. And, please, it would be recommendable to not tell anyone of your true past unless you deem them truly trustworthy. I believe the three that you mentioned, with the addition of Lily Evans and James Potter are quite trustworthy," he suggested looking into her eyes.

"I actually _was_ in Gryffindor. But, I haven't got any money or clothes, not to mention my school supplies. The only things I have with me are the clothes I am wearing and my wand," she answered, casting a grateful look towards her wand on the table nearest to her.

"In that case, I will send one of the Gryffindor prefects to accompany you on an early trip to Hogsmeade, to buy some clothes and school supplies. As for the money, Hogwarts has plenty of money to give to orphaned children, that we give to them every term. So, each term you will have to come up to my office, and I will personally give you a fair amount of gold to last you the whole term." he explained.

"Oh thank you so much, Professor!"she exclaimed, her eyes buzzing with happiness.

"Alas, it is time for us to depart towards the Great Hall, as it is already time for everyone to arrive. I take it you do not want to be resorted, then?"he questioned, smiling slightly.

"Of course not, Professor, I was very happy in my house!"

On the way to the Great Hall, Hermione started to hear the loud, happy sound of thousands of students chatting with their friends, finally reunited with them after a long summer break. They entered the Great Hall through the back entrance, behind the teachers' table. As soon as the students and teachers saw Dumbledore, they quieted down and the sound of kids talking stopped.

"To those new students, welcome, and may your stay at Hogwarts be comfortable and enjoyable; and to those not so new students, welcome back. Now, before we begin the feast, I would like to introduce our newest student here at Hogwarts, Hermione Jutting, who has just transferred here from Beauxbatons. She has already been sorted and I hope you will all make her feel at home," he said introducing Hermione with a different surname.

As Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, lots of platters with food appeared on the five tables. As soon as she sat down, a girl with fiery, red hair and dazzling, bright green eyes who was sat down next to her, stuck her hand out and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Lily, Lily Evans," she said.

Hermione shook her hand and answered,"Hello. Is it nice here at Hogwarts?" she asked, trying to sound new and intrigued.

"Oh yes, it's wonderful here, except for the King of the Toerags, James Potter, and his gang of friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew,' she replied, looking truly disgusted at the thought of the so-called 'King of the Toerags and his gang of friends.'

Of course, Hermione already knew this, and she also knew that Lily and them hadn't gotten along on the best of terms, but she hadn't known she had hated them so much!

"Already speaking of me badly Evans? Must be a new record. But we wouldn't want Hermione here thinking badly of us, now, would we?" said a voice near Hermione.

She turned around to face the owner of the voice; James Potter, Harry's father. He was sitting with three other boys, two of which looked more shy and timid than the other. She could only guess that these students were Sirius, Remus and Peter, Sirius being the more good-looking and more outgoing one, and the other two, more introverted and shy.

"Sirius Black at your service, m' lady," he said, noticing Hermione's gaze on him, flashing her a charming grin and kissing her petite hand.

"Hello," replied Hermione, nervous upon meeting someone she knew from the future.

"I'm James Potter, and they are Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," the former introduced, indicating each person respectively. Remus smiled shyly at her, while Peter waved from his seat diagonally from her.

As she looked at each one of the boys, she noticed that they didn't look all that different than they did in her time, their future. The only differences, were that Sirius' hair was a lot more softer looking, and less unkept and dirty looking, Remus had a few less scars on his face, and instead of grey streaks in his hair, he had soft, messy, sandy coloured hair, and Peter was a lot more innocent looking, with bright, watery, blue eyes, that looked as though he were about to start crying any second.

They started eating, the boys eating considerably more than the girls, Sirius and James especially trying to pile their plates with food until they looked like a couple of Mount Everests.

When the feast had nearly finished, each Head of House gave each student their timetables, Professor McGonagall welcoming Hermione into Gryffindor, and wishing her a pleasant stay at Hogwarts.

"What classes have you got, Hermione?" asked Lily, curiously peering over Hermione's shoulder to take a look at her timetable.

"Well, tomorrow I've got double Charms with the Hufflepuffs, Arithmancy with the Ravenclaws, lunch, Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs and double Potions with the Slytherins." she said, hoping that someone from the group had the same, or at least a similar timetable to hers.

They all read their timetables aloud, and to Hermione's relief, Remus had the exact same timetable as her. Once they were done, they exited the Great Hall, and overtook the prefects that were leading the first years to their common rooms. Once they got to the Gryffindor Common Room, they sat down by the fire, talking about their summer, until Sirius' eyes landed on Hermione.

"So, what did you do this summer, Hermione?" asked Sirius, intrigued as to who this girl was.

"Umm, well, I spent half of the summer with my parents in Paris, until the 16th of July, when...," she said, trying not to start sobbing right there and then, "my parents died in a car crash, they were only muggles, you see. So Dumbledore heard, since my old Headmistress Madame Dubois told him, and he invited me to stay at Hogwarts until term started, and to later enroll here with the other students. So, of course, I said yes and here I am!" she finished, trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably at the thought of never seeing neither her parents nor her friends again, or at least, not for a very long time.

"Oh, well, erm, sorry, I didn't know...," apologized Sirius.

"It's okay, really, I'm fine." replied Hermione, not sounding entuirely truthful.

"So...what do you like to do in your free time?', questioned James, feeling in need of a change if subject.

"Hmm...I like to read, I like learning, I like Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, I love the outdoors but I hate flying, because I'm terrified of heights." replied Hermione, blushing slightly from embarrassment. 

"You sound a bit like a female version of Remus, here," commented Sirius, 'well, except for the being terrified of heights part.', he added rather hastily under Remus' glare.

"Do you like reading too then?" asked Hermione, even though she already knew this. But even so, she still sounded surprised.

"Yes, you sound surprised." inquiered Remus.

"Yes, well, at my old school, everyone used to call me a bookworm, even my two bestfriends. Some people even went to the extent of calling me 'an insuferable know-it-all'," she explained.

"Oh, well Sirius tends to call me a bookworm too. What's your favourite book?" asked Remus.

"Hogwarts a History, yours?" replied Hermione.

"That's my favourite too!" exclaimed Remus.

"And that, my friends, is our queue to leave." indicated Sirius.  
They all left, except Remus and Hermione. The two stayed there talking next to the fire about books and whatnot, until it was time to go to bed.

"Remus," called Hermione.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do you think I could sit next to you in class, it's just-," she said, being interrupted by Remus.

"Of course we can sit together" replied Remus.

"Thank you, it's just I haven't made many friends here yet." she explained briefly.

"That's fine. And on the bright side, now you've got five friends here at least." he said.

"Yes, that's true...well, goodnight Remus," said Hermione, starting to walk up the staurs towards the girls' dorms.

"Goodnight," replied Remus, walking the opposite way to the boys' dorms.

As soon as Hermione got to the dorms, she saw five beds. One was occupied by Lily, one had an empty trunk at the bottom, and the other three, were occupied by girls she didn't know. She got changed into some pyjamas that Lily had lent her earlier, brushed her teeth, and got into bed. She fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, her dreams full of clocks, death eaters, The Marauders, and her old family and friends.


	2. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so my last chapter was a little short, so, to compensate and since I have spare time on my hands, I decided to write a longer chapter. Hope you like it!
> 
> All rights belong to author J. K. Rowling , I own nothing but the plot...

**2nd of September, 1975**

The next day, as soon as she woke up, Hermione tried to convince herself that everything that had happened had all been a very confusing, and slightly scary dream; the death eaters, the the time-travel, the Marauders...everything.

She looked at her surroundings, and took it all in. The three other occupied beds (occupied by none other than Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald, Dorcas Meadowes and Alice Prewett)

She had almost completed the complicated task of persuading herself, when Lily walked into the dorm. Hermione suddenly had a sad, distant look in her eyes, and the fact that said red-head looked like a particularly close, female friend of hers, Ginny Weasley, didn't help. So, this led to her bursting into tears and Lily assuming that she was just homesick. Hermione broke down sobbing, Lily rushing to her side immediately, holding her, albeit awkwardly, but in a comforting gesture all the same.

"Are you homesick?" Asked Lily.

Hermione just nodded, unable to answer through the countless, uncontrollable sobs, and the reality of everything that had happened finally sinking in. Apparently, she had woken the other sleeping girls up, she saw, as they shot out of their beds towards Hermione's trying to find a way to comfort the 'new' girl.                

Once Hermione stopped crying, she got out of bed, and remembered her cover story. She was meant to be from France, and to have attended Beauxbatons.

"I'm fine, I just miss my old friends in France, that's all." She said.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you'll find some new friends here soon enough," suggested Mary hopefully.  
"I hope so."

With that, she left towards the bathroom and had a quick shower, the water calming her down immensely as it trickled down her body. When she was done, she dried herself with an extremely soft, fluffy towel, and washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then, she finally came out of the bathroom to put her uniform and robes on, and to tame the beast that was her hair. This was the part of her morning she liked the least. First, she tried brushing it. That didn't work. Then, she tried to braid it. That didn't work either. Finally, with a sigh of exasperation, she tried to put a few simple charms on it, but when even that didn't work, she gave up, and huffed impatiently.

"Do you want any help with that?" Offered Lily, seeing her hopelessness.

"Only if you can do the impossible," muttered Hermione.

So, Lily set to work, and tried experimenting with different types of hairbrushes and potions until she (finally) came to a decision and simply charmed Hermione's hair into soft, chestnut coloured ringlets that flowed down her back.

"I'm afraid that's the best I can do," sighed Lily, even though she looked quite pleased with herself.

However, Hermione was still gaping at the mirror in front of her, looking at herself as she had just sprouted tentacles or something of the sort.

"I honestly can't thank you enough! Do you know the amount of things I have tried to try to make my hair look like that?"

"Umm..no?"

"Well, thank you. How long does the charm last? What's the incantation?" Asked Hermione.

Lily just laughed at the girl's eagerness to learn a way to tame her big, bushy hair.

"I'm afraid the charm only lasts forty-eight hours, but the incantation is 'fluctus'."

"Thank you so, so much Lily!" Exclaimed Hermione, gathering her bag and timetable to head out of the dorms.

"Where are you going?" Asked Dorcas, only just having joined the conversation herself.

"To the Great Hall, to have some breakfast, of course."

"Well, do you think you could wait for us, please? We'll be really quick, honest!"

"Umm, do you think I could wait in the Common Room I-" asked Hermione.

"Of course! We'll be right there in a couple of minutes!" Called Dorcas.

*****

When Remus woke up, the fifth year boys dorm was surprisingly quiet. He looked at the clock on his bedside table, and saw that it was six o'clock. No wonder the others weren't awake yet, they always chose to get up at the last second.  
So, he decided to get ready relaxedly today, as he didn't usually have many opportunities to do so. He got up quietly, put his slippers, and got a towel. Then, he went to the bathroom to have a shower. While he was in the shower, he started to think about Hermione, the new exchange student. Hogwarts had never had any exchange students, but she was a special case, because she was a muggleborn from France and her parents were dead. It was a bit suspicious, but she was new, and he had no right to hold a grudge against her on her second day at her new school. Plus, she wasn't like the other girls in their year. She wasn't giggly or girly and covered in make-up and perfume. She was different. She liked to read, heck, she absolutely LOVED to read, like him, perhaps even more. She didn't wear make-up, and you could see that she was naturally pretty.

When Remus came out of the shower, he saw that James and Sirius were up trying to wake Peter up. Once they managed to wake him up, they all started to get dressed, since the other three didn't have time to have a shower.

"So, which girls are you going to go after this year, Sirius?" Asked James.

"Hmm, I'm not really sure about most of them, there aren't many left in our year. I'll probably go after that hot sixth year Ravenclaw, Boot I think, her brother's the keeper on the Ravenclaw quidditch team." Answered Sirius.

"You're not going to go after the new girl then?"

"That's not a bad idea actua-"

"No. It is bad idea. She's new here, and she doesn't seem like the type of girl you'd have a quick snog with and then dump," interrupted Remus.

"Ooh, got a soft spot for the new girl already, eh Remus? Can't say I'm surprised though, she is cute, and she's basically your female counterpart," smirked Sirius.

"I don't like her, but I got to know her a bit yesterday evening and she seems nice. She's not like the other girls though. She's very clever, and has common sense. Personally I'm surprised she's not in Ravenclaw!"

"Yeah, well, I think you two will get along just fine," smirked Sirius.

"You are such a pain sometimes, Sirius, you know that?" complained Remus, getting his book and heading towards the Common Room.

The other three boys just looked at each other and burst out laughing. Once they calmed down enough to talk, Sirius said, "I don't care whether he likes her or not, I am going to try and get them to like each other, you know, set them up."

"Good idea, Sirius!" Exclaimed Peter, while James groaned inwardly.

*****

When Hermione started to descend the stairs to the common room, she saw that there weren't many people in it, most of them having gone to the Great Hall to have breakfast already. But, Hermione was glad to see that the Marauders were still in the Common Room.

'If I'm staying here, and I can't get home,' thought Hermione sadly, 'it won't hurt to change a few things for the better, will it? Harry could have a better life, one with parents, Sirius won't have to go to Azkaban for something he didn't do, Remus won't have to live his life alone and dejected, and Peter won't have to betray James and Lily! Maybe I could even help the Order in defeating Voldemort!' She thought happily at the fact that she could stop bad things from happening to everyone around her.

She kept thinking similar things to this, when someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Morning Hermione!" Called Remus.

"Good Morning, Remus."

"How are you today?" He asked, remembering that she had almost cried last night.

"I'm fine, and well-rested, but I do feel a bit hungry." Said Hermione a little sheepishly.

"Well worry no more, fair maiden, because we are here to escort you to the Great Hall for breakfast!"

Hermione turned around only to find herself face to face with Sirius Black, but she needn't be surprised though, because even though she had heard that he had been quite reckless in his youth, his parents had raised him to be a gentleman from a very young age. But, he had rebelled against his parents, getting himself disowned by them in the summer before his sixth year, and he had ran away to the Potters' home, where they had taken care of him as one of their own. Of course, Hermione wasn't supposed to know this, as she was just a new girl at Hogwarts.

"Wherefore thanketh thee, kind sir, but first, I wisheth to waiteth f'r the oth'r maidens, Lily, Mary, Dorcas, Alice and Marlene."

Sirius paled slightly, while the other three boys started to snicker.

"She got you there, Sirius!" Exclaimed James.

"What did you say?" Asked Sirius looking terribly confused.

"She said, 'Why thank you, kind sir, but first, I wish to wait for the other maidens, Lily, Mary and Marlene' ," explained Remus.

"Did you just say you were waiting for Lily?" Asked James. Hermione nodded.

"You don't mind us walking with you girls then, do you?" Hermione laughed, and said, "I don't, but I don't know about the others. I take it you like Lily, then?"

"Like her? He adores her! He's head over heals for her!" Exclaimed Sirius, smirking.

But before Hermione could say anything, the girls were going down the stairs and James was saying,"Morning, Evans!" Lily scowled before looking at Hermione and saying, "How did you put up with them for five minutes? I barely put up with them for five seconds!"

"At my old school, I had two best-friends and they were both boys. You get used to it after four years," replied Hermione.

"That explains it..." muttered Lily.

"Well, are we going or not? I'm hungry!" Moaned Peter.

"Yes, Peter, don't worry!" Replied James.

They left the Common Room, James constantly trying to link his arm through Lily's even though she kept shrugging it off, Mary and Marlene gossiping, Sirius and Peter muttering about something (most likely pranks or the Map) and Hermione and Remus at the front, talking about classes and professors.  
They arrived at the Great Hall and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. James sitting in front of Lily with Sirius on his right, Hermione squished between Sirius and Remus, Marlene in front of Sirius and Mary in front of Peter, who was on Remus' right.  
While they were eating, Hermione took her time to look at the professors sitting at the High Table. She saw that they were the same as in her time, apart from the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Schwarz, a stern looking witch with strikingly black, curly hair, the Divination teacher, Professor Raynott, and Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, who had retired before her third year. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a voice to her right, calling her name.

"Hermione? Hello? Are you there?" Called Remus, a worried look masking his face.

"Huh? Yeah, what was the question?" Asked Hermione.

Mary and Marlene giggled and said, "Did you have a boyfriend at your old school?"

"Oh...well, no. I had a crush on someone-"

"Was it one of your best-friends?" Interrupted Mary.

Hermione blushed, and answered, "Yes. I didn't have a boyfriend, but in my fourth year, two schools from other countries came to ours, and we had a dance. I was asked to the dance by a seventeen year old quidditch player."

Everyone sat there gaping at her until Marlene said, "You lucky girl. How did you manage that? Tell me your secret!"

Hermione just laughed and replied, "I don't have a secret, he just started coming to the library at the same times that I did. He asked me every day, but I was secretly waiting for Ron, my best-friend, to ask me. When he didn't ask me, I said yes to the quidditch player. I left him in the end though, he lived in Bulgaria, and he couldn't even say my name properly!"

At that, everyone started laughing their heads off, leaving nearby students to look at them weirdly.

The group finished their breakfast and headed out of the Great Hall before heading to their respective classes. Hermione left with Remus, as they had all their classes together.

They walked to Charms in a comfortable silence and arrived at the class, where most of the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were already sitting down. The pair sat down together at a table near the front. Neither objected; they were both as interested in the class as the other. Soon enough, the tiny Professor Flitwick was standing on a pile of books at the front of the class, and started to write the theory of a spell on the blackboard. That day, they revised the Banishing Charm.

"Alright everyone, pair up with the person sitting next to you and take turns in banishing your pillows. Then, once you have succeeded, summon it with the Summoning Charm we practiced last year." Announced Professor Flitwick.

Everyone set to work with banishing their pillows, and most of the class, Hermione noticed, failed in doing so.

"Would you like to go first?" Asked Remus.

"Alright" Hermione cleared her throat, sweeped her wand, and muttered, "Depulso".

It was no surprise to her that she had managed to do it on her first try, but Remus looked impressed, and so did Professor Flitwick.

"Oh, well done, Miss Jutting, five points to Gryffindor!" Chirped Professor Flitwick happily.

Hermione blushed before swishing her wand in an up-side down 'U' motion, and muttering, "Accio". She then turned to Remus, and said simply, "Your go".

Remus tried, and did it on his second try, looking rather pleased with himself.

Finally, Professor Flitwick rounded up the class with the homework being to practice each spell, before letting everyone leave the class.

Hermione and Remus exited the classroom, and headed towards the other side of the castle, where they had Arithmancy with the Ravenclaws.

"So, are you liking classes so far?" Asked Remus.

"Oh, yes. They're actually quite similar to the ones at my old school, except there, we took our O.W.Ls in sixth year." Answered Hermione, having heard the information from Fleur.

"That's good, that you're enjoying classes. Do you like Arithmancy?" Just from looking at her face, he could already see the answer.

"I love it. It's my favourite subject, with Charms at a close second. But like I said yesterday, I also like Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Arithmancy is one of my favourite subjects too, although I think I rather prefer DADA."

They soon stopped talking when they entered the classroom, and sat down at a table near the middle of the class.

"Today," said Professor Babbling, "we will be revising the runic symbols that we have already learnt. Then, you will read the first chapter of your book."

Hermione raised her hand and said, "Professor Babbling, I don't have a book."

"Ah, so you're the new student the Headmaster mentioned. Well, until you get a book, you can share with the person next to you," then, she directed the whole class, "may I remind you that these are the pairs you will be in for the rest of the year. Now get to work."

"You don't mind, do you? Sharing your book with me?" Whispered Hermione quietly.

"No, of course not," replied Remus.

"Thank you."

At last, the pair started to read, and Remus often found himself staring at Hermione with interest. He stopped when Hermione had caught him, and smiled back at him before continuing to read.

While she was reading, Hermione started to think about the people in the time she was in, and comparing them from what they were like in the past, to what they were like in the future.

She couldn't really compare Lily and James to their future selves since they were dead in her time, but she had heard great things about them. In their youth, they were amazing. They were happy, and they didn't have a care in the world.

Peter...well Peter wasn't a traitor...YET. He was very shy and nervous in this time, and seemed to tag along with the bigger, braver kids. Maybe this was why he had turned to Voldemort, because of his anxiousness and insecurity.

Sirius was more fun and happier than in her time. You could tell that losing his best-friend, and spending twelve years in Azkaban had clearly affected him, and not for the better. In her time, he cared about Harry immensely, but his face looked gaunt, and he was depressed most of the time.

The Remus in this time was funny and playful, unlike the one in her time. They were both shy, maybe his younger self even more shy than his older self. But, like Sirius, he was depressed, and always had a worried look on his face. This was probably from James dying, Sirius in Azkaban, and Peter supposedly dead. He had been alone for years, and in the process, got more scars (from his wolf side), grey hairs and wrinkles. He had certainly aged quite badly, in Hermione's opinion, since in his teens he had been rather attractive. Not in the same way as Sirius, but in a rather more adorable and less put together way. 'Why am I thinking this? He's my teacher!' Said a little voice in the back of Hermione's head. 'He was your teacher...now he's young, and you have no way of getting back home. Make the most of it!' Said another voice. 'No! I will not do that!' Said the first voice.

Finally, Hermione finished reading at the same time as Remus. She looked at him for a while, and admitted in her head that yes, he was indeed quite attractive. But of course, with her luck, Remus caught her staring at him and smiled. Hermione blushed, embarrassed at being caught staring, and because he looked better when he smiled. In her time, he hadn't smiled very much.

They exited the class and started to walk towards the Great Hall to join the rest of the group, when someone suddenly bumped Hermione's shoulder. She spun around quickly to find the culprit, and saw a smirking Severus Snape looking at her with his young, Death Eater friends. Out of all of them, Hermione identified Augustus Rookwood, Regulus Black, Avery and Antonin Dolohov.

Remus sighed, and said, "What do you want, Snape?"

"Oh, nothing...nothing at all," Snape replied, and walked away with his friends, leaving two very puzzled and confused Remus and Hermione.

When they got to the Great Hall, they sat down with Sirius, Peter and James, since the girls (Lily especially) didn't get along too well with them. Sirius and James were in deep conversation, while Peter was stuffing his face with food in a very Ron-like manner.

"So, get much homework, Remus?" Asked Sirius, "We didn't get that much, we had Defence and Transfiguration. For Herbology we just have to read a chapter about fire-making spells and for Transfiguration we have to revise cross-species switches."

"Well, Sirius, we only have to revise the Banishing Charm for Charms and we didn't get any Ancient Runes homework, I don't think." Answered Remus.

"Obviously you weren't paying attention, Remus, because I can recall quite clearly that we do have homework. We have to read the second chapter from Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms." Added Hermione matter-of-factly.

Sirius then snorted into his pumpkin juice, and said, "That's funny, because I'm pretty sure Remmie here has always paid attention in classes. I think that, for one, you have competition for once; and two, it means we will have anoyher person to copy off homework and in exams."

"Actually, Sirius, I don't think that will be possible. At the most, I'll read your homework and essays, or let you copy a small part of it," replied Hermione rather smugly.

Sirius muttered something inaudible under his breath, and said, "Well then, between you and Remus here, we'll be sure to get top grades in our work," he added with a wink.

Hermione blushed a furious shade of pink and stuttered, not knowing what to say. At that, Sirius looked proud of himself, James and Peter were whispering amongst each other, and Remus looked a bit awkward, looking as if he was searching through his mind for a subject that would eliminate the awkwardness that hung in the air around them. Finally, he hit the jackpot and started to talk again.

"So, what was Professor Shwarz like in DADA?" He asked.

Sirius was eating with his mouth full of food, and started trying to talk, showing off the food in his mouth.

" 'E wuv OK I gueth, 'e dounded fike 'e haf ethberiund, too-"

"Sirius, please stop talking, we don't exactly feel like seeing all the food you can fit in your mouth in one go and we can't even understand a word you're saying," said James, earning himself a playful glare from Sirius, making him grin,"Professor Schwarz was OK I suppose, and like Sirius said, she sounded like she had experience in going up against all the stuff that's out there. She even told us her opinion on the mistreatment of House Elves and werewolves and other beings that some people would class as 'half breeds'. She also explained to us what we'd be learning throughout the year and we did a quick review on Boggarts, along with a practical demonstration from everyone in the class." He finished, taking a deep breath at the end of his explanation.

However, Hermione noticed that when James had mentioned the werewolves, he had cast a meaningful look at Remus, who had paled slightly under his short gaze. At this, Hermione started to think about the situation. She knew that Remus' friends already knew about his 'furry little problem', and that they would become animagi this year to help him during the full moon. She didn't know how long it had taken them to finally learn to transform, but it was surely a long time, since nobody had helped them, she thought. Now that she thought about it properly, becoming an animagus had its advantages, and it would be a wonderful learning experience. With that final thought, she decided to go to the library later that evening to research the topic. She would become an animagus. She wondered how long it would take her, since, technically she had already taken all the classes of her fifth year.

Once everyone had finished eating, they all went their separate ways to their corresponding classes. Hermione and Remus walked to the DADA class, chatting along the way, and sat down together.

"Good afternoon, class," said a voice from the back of the class, "in this subject you will learn to duel, how to react against many dark creatures and beasts, you will learn different hexes, curses and jinxes, and a variety of useful domestic spells for common and rare house pests. Today, we will be talking about werewolves and house elves, and later we will all confront a Boggart I found in a desk when I arriced here," she explained inspecting every single face in the class, "So, to get started, who would like to tell me their opinion on werewolves?"

Hermione's hand shot up almost immediately after she said this, while she felt Remus stiffen beside her.

"You, Miss...?"

"Jutting, Professor. I think people's opinions on werewolves are awful. They don't seem to think that they are only in their wolf form once a month, and unless they are pure evil, they are harmless during the rest of the month. I know this for a fact, because at my old school, in my third year we had a werewolf professor. He was completely harmless; calm and gentle even. When nobody knew he was a werewolf, they treated him as they would any other professor, but when they found out, they were incredibly judgemental of him. I find that people only judge them for what they are once a month and not for the rest of the month," she explained, blushing as she had probably given too much information.

However, Professor Schwarz looked impressed and said, "I completely agree with you, Miss Jutting. People are not as open-minded as you are when it comes to werewolves, and I give five points to Gryffindor for being open-minded and for such a thorough explanation to your opinion."

The rest of the class was relatively uneventful, until they reached the Boggart. The Professor told them all to stand in a line in front of the cupboard where the Boggart was kept. She asked a few questions that Hermione answered, earning Gryffindor ten more points. 

But, when it was time for the practical part, Hermione found herself feeling quite nervous, not knowing what it would turn into. Everyone lined up in front of the desk, and waited for the Professor to open it, letting the Boggart out. An assortment of creatures and people came out of the desk, and then turned into something funny.

Soon it was Hermione's turn, and she was very nervous and worried as to what might come out. She was worried it would be from the future, and that everyone would discover her secret.

At last, the Boggart came out and started to twist and turn, transforming. Then, it stopped an turned into Harry and Ron. Harry as in Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter. Then, they started to speak.

"No-one loves you. We just hung pit with you to copy your homework and get good grades. How could anyone like you? You're just a bushy haired, insufferable little know-it-all."

Unfortunately, class had gone on longer than expected, and Sirius and James walked in to walk to class with Remus. They saw Harry and Ron talking to Hermione.

"Oy, James," whispered Sirius, "that kid looks exactly like you, apart from the eyes and weird scar on his forehead."

"Yeah...he does," James whispered back, mesmerized with Harry.

"R-ridikul-rudik-," Hermione was upset. Very upset. She was upset because they were from the future and the Boggart might give her secret away, and because it could've been true.

Then, they morphed into Voldemort, and Hermione was terrified. It was the Voldemort of her time, pale, with a snake-like face, two slits for a nose and bright red eyes.

"You will fail. Everyone will discover your secret, and everyone around you will die, one by one. The Boy-Who-Lived shall be no more, and my death eaters and I shall rule bo-"

"Riddikulus!" Hermione shouted finally.

"Alright everyone, class dismissed. Hurry along, now. Hermione wait a moment, I'd like to speak to you about your Boggart. Then, I would like you to go to Madam Pomfrey for some calming draught," said Professor Schwarz.

Everyone left, except Hermione, but the Marauders were interested in whatever it was that they were going to talk about, so they exited the class and waited by the door, and let Remus use his wolf hearing to find out.

Hermione looked at the Professor and waited for her to say something.

"Well, Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore told me about you, and that you are from the future. Before you say anything, you must know that this is for the best, as I might be able to help you in getting back to the future. Now, about your Boggart. I couldn't help but notice that the boy with glasses looked terribly like James Potter. Is he, by any chance, his son?" asked Professor Schwarz.

"Yes," Hermione answered quietly, "he was born in 1981."

"I see...and you should know that the Voldemort from this time doesn't look like that. I suppose in the future he is even more of a lunatic than he is now."

Hermione sighed sadly, and said, "Yes, he is, unfortunately."

"Well then, that is all I wanted to say today, be expecting more requests for visits from me to talk about it some more. I would get to your next class now, I wouldn't want Professor McGonagall to get snappy," she replied turning around and walking towards her office to prepare for the next lesson.

*****

Meanwhile, the boys were listening intently to what Hermione was saying, not believing what they were hearing.

"I think she's off her rocker!" Exclaimed James.

"No...I don't think so, James. I know when people are lying and when they're not, I can just tell from their voice and the way they say it," replied Sirius, "although, I don't think we should trust her, not until we know more about her. Why she didn't tell us yesterday, I don't know, but I think she should have done." He finished bluntly.

"Well, I get why she didn't tell us...I mean, she's probably terrified. Ahe just met her best friends dad or parents for all we know, she's been thrown into this year with no warning whatsoever, and it's something you wouldn't want the wrong people to find out. It's a bit like with my lycanthropy I suppose, I didn't tell you because I thought you'd hate me, and I was scared if losing the first friends I'd ever made. Heck, she didn't tell us because she'd just met us, Sirius," explained Remus sadly.

"I guess...but if she knows us in the future, shouldn't she already trust us?"

"That, I don't know, Sirius," answered Remus, "well, we should get to potions. Maybe we could talk to her about it later today, and then if she doesn't tell us we can talk to Dumbledore about it."

"Yeah, alright."

*****

Hermione left the classroom and searched for Remus, but to no avail, and decided that he would probably be in the next class, Potions, which they had with the other Marauders, Lily, Mary and Alice, and the Slytherins.

As it turned out, he and the rest of the group were in Potions already, and paired up. Remus was with Peter, James with Sirius, Lily with Severus Snape and Mary with a Slytherin girl, who surprisingly wasn't scowling. Apparently, Dorcas and Marlene didn't take Potions with them, so Alice was sitting by herself until Hermione sat beside her.

"Oh hello, Hermione. Are you any good at Potions by any chance?" She asked sheepishly.

"Well, yes, I suppose I am," she replied, and knowing that Alice was Neville's mother, she would probably not be very good at them.

 "Excellent! Do you think you could help me then?"

"Of course, I'd be happy to. Who else is good at Potions here?"

"Well, there's Lily of course, Severus Snape from Slytherin, they're best friends, although he's a bit weird and hangs around the wrong crowd. Anyway, I suppose Remus is OK at Potions, as well as Mulciber, but he is just pure and utter evil," she explained, and looked as though she was about ti say something else, when Professor Slughorn finally entered the class; bulging stomach and bushy moustache present in all their glory.

"Good afternoon, class!" He smiled, looking at the class with an approving gaze until his eyes fell on Hermione. His eyes sparkled with interest while he looked Hermione up and down with interest.

"Ah, here is our new student! Miss Jutting! I look forward to seeing you in class, to see what kind if things they taught at that French school of yours."

 "Thank you, Sir."

"Well then everyone, we'll be starting this year off with a simple Wit-Sharpening Potion, which can be found on page 11 of your books. You have an hour and a half to brew it and present it to me. Chop, chop!"

 So, everyone set to work. Hermione started to garher the ingredients while Alice got the materials they needed and read the instructions aloud. Then, Hermione chopped the ginger root into pieces and added them into the cauldron until the mixture turned from blue to green. Meanwhile, Alice prepared the Armadillo Bile and ground the Scarab Beetles for the next steps.

The two worked well; they worked in silence, with the occasional comment every now and then.

When they were on the fourth step of their potion, Professor Slughorn started walking around the class, checking everyone's potions. At some, he would tut and at others he would praise the pairs on their work. When he got to Alice and Hermione's table, he stopped, and looked at their potion with a surprised expression on his face.

"Why, this looks perfect! Absolutely marvellous! We shall have to put you two together more often, I've never seen Miss Prewett perform so well in Potions! How would you like become part of my Slug Club and attend a formal dinner party this week? Miss Evans and Mister Lupin will also be attending!" He exclaimed.

As he said this, Lily and Remus looked a bit uncomfortable, but Lily nodded, signalling Hermione to accept the offer.

"Of course, Sir. I would love to come," she answered hesitantly.

"Excellent! I'll leave you two to finish your potion then."

The Professor left, and Hermione and Alice continued to work on their potion. They completed every step perfectly, even though Hermione had to stop Alice from accidentally ruining their potion a couple of times.

They finished their potion; an intense, deep, dark orange colour, just like the book indicated. They placed a portion of it into a small flask, and carried it to the front desk. When Professor Slughorn examined the potion, his eyebrows reached the ceiling.

"This is perfect! An Outstanding for each of you girls! Well then, everyone, please pack your bags and leave the class. No dawdling now please! And Miss Jutting, we'll talk some more at dinner on Saturday. Until next class!" He said beaming.

Everyone left the class in two separate groups: Slytherins and Gryffindors. Lily and Mary waited for Alice and Hermione at the door.

"Well done, Hermione!" Praised Lily, "you've already made a good impretion on him! Oh, and about the dinner. He's nice enough, but the dinners are a pain. You don't have to take a date to the formal dinners, but you'll have to take one to the parties. He doesn't have to be part of the Slug Club, he can be anyone you like, as long as he's from fourth year or older."

"A date?"Squeaked Hermione.

The other girls giggled until Mary said, "You don't have to go as dates, you could just go as friends you know."

"Of course!"

Finally, they left and went to their classes. Hermione was walking to Herbology when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around, and the person behind her slammed into her.

"Oomf!"

The person got up and held out his hand for her to get up. When she was standing, Hermione observed that she had just bumped into Remus Lupin, who she now saw, was blushing slightly with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sorry about that. Should've warned you. I'm sorry about earlier too, for not sitting with you in potions. It's just-," he apologized hurriedly.

"It's fine, Remus. I understand. You already have your friends, you shouldn't start leaving them just to sit with me in class. Don't worry about it, I'm fine," interrupted Hermione.

"Sorry," murmured Remus, "anyway, we have Herbology in a minute, come on, we're going to be late." He finished in one breath.

They kept walking to the greenhouses, and now that she looked closely, she noted that Remus was acting weirdly. She didn't know him very well yet, but she knew him from the future, and she knew how to tell whether or not somebody was uncomfortable. He was walking further away from her, hus hands were stuffed into his pockets, he was walking quickly, and when they had been talking, he hadn't met her eyes. Hermione decided she would talk to him later.

*****

The rest of the day passed without any exciting or strange happenings. Everyone finished their classes, had dinner, and later met up in the Common Room. Lily and the other girls went up to bed at 10:00, except Hermione, who stayed in the Common Room reading.

The Marauders however, were waiting for the Common Room to be completely empty until everyone had gone to bed. Finally, it was empty and only them and Hermione were left in it. James, Sirius and Remus didn't know whether or not to tell Peter about what they had heard, and decided against it. They knew that Peter usually got tired before them, so they only had to wait a few minutes until he was gone.

"Well, um...I'm going to bed guys, I think. How long do you think you'll be?" He asked.

"Ah, don't worry Peter, we'll be up in fifteen minutes more or less I think, it's already half past eleven," answered James confidently.

"Alright, well..goodnight guys...Hermione," said Peter, going upstairs.

"'Night," replied everyone.

Once he had left, the boys took their chance and cast a silencing charm on the Common Room. They had a silent argument together, until they agreed in something and started to talk.

"Umm, well, Hermione...who was that guy your boggart tur-" started James, only to be interrupted by Sirius.

"So, when were you going to tell us Hermione? That you're from the future?" He asked.

The girl in question paled and stilled as soon as he mentioned the future.

"What are you talking about? Th-that's ridiculous!" She squeaked.

"Oh come on Hermione, you don't have to lie to us! We heard you talking to Professor Schwarz about it. You can trust us, especially if you already know us in the future," said James in a stern but not unkind voice.

Hermione took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Well, I would've told you sooner or later...and Dumbledore did say I could trust you," she started, "so yes, I am from the future. From 1995 to be exact. I was born in 1979. Ask whatever you want, I just won't be able to tell you everything."

"Uhh, OK then... if that was my son, the Boggart, who's the mother? Or who will be the mother?"

"How did you know us in the future?"

Sirius and James bombarded her with questions, but Remus had just stared at Hermione with a blank face.

"Well, I'm probably going to regret telling you, but Harry's mum is Lily-"

"Lily?! As in Lily Evans?! Yes!" Celebrated James.

"Yes, but you can't letle anyone else know. Anyway, James is Harry, my best friends dad, you're his godfather and Remus was our teacher in third year. The Defence teacher to be specific."

"So does that mean you know about me? That I'm a monster?" Asked Remus quietly.

"Yes, of course, you..." she trailed off and gasped, "don't you dare call yourself a monster Remus Lupin! In case you hadn't noticed, like I said in class today, I don't care, and your friends don't either! Think about what I said earlier!"

"So...is You-Know-Who still in power?" Asked James in an attempt to break the awkwardness.

"Yes...in fact he was defeated by Harry when he was only one, but then came back to power when Harry was fourteen." She replied sadly.

"Wow...what House was he in? Was he on the Quidditch team?" He continued enthusiastically.

Hermione chuckled before answering, "He was a Gryffindor, and made the team in his first year, making him the youngest seeker in a century."

"There's another thing you should know...and you have to swear not to tell anyone, you have to act as if I haven't told you anything."

The boys glanced at each other, and hearing the seriousness in her voice they agreed to what she said.

And she told them everything. She told them about Peter, about He Who Must Not Be Named, about the prophecy...everything.

By the time she was done, the boys were absolutely seething with anger, not believing what they were hearing about their best friend. But then she told them that she could change it. All of it. And they would start by including Peter more often and not letting him feel inferior or left out.

They agreed, not only because several lives were at stake, but because Peter was their best friend and brother and they loved him.

They talked some more, and by then it was time for bed. The four of them gladly went to their separate dormitories, looking forward to a long night of sleep after an equally long day.

 


	3. Late Night Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Yay!
> 
> All rights belong to author J. K. Rowling , I own nothing but the plot...

**13th of September, 1975**

Almost two weeks had passed since Hermione had told the Marauders the truth about her. They had kept it a secret, as she had made them promise, and Peter didn't know. She'd started to get along very well with the yet-to-be Marauders, ever since she had told Sirius, James and Remus that she was from the future, they seemed to trust her. They sometimes asked her about the future, but she would never tell them, unless it wasn't very important.

She found that even though she knew he was a traitor, Peter was likeable in a way. So, she was making an effort to not snap at him. In fact, in her opinion, they were getting along OK. Sometimes he would ask for her help with studying or homework, but then again, everyone did.

She had also been hanging out with Remus quite a bit, and she enjoyed every minute of it. She wasn't used to being friends with a boy that liked reading, let alone one that didn't ask for her help as often as the others. She sometimes talked to him, because she felt like he understood her better than Harry and Ron ever did. They would talk about anything; books, classes, their friends, the future...Sometimes Hermione would even vaguely talk to him about the future. About her friends, her family, the war...She had discovered that Remus was easy to talk to.

She had started to fall into a routine that she was happy with. She would wake up at half past six everyday except the weekends, where she would have a little lie in. After she had woken up, she would have a shower and get dressed while the other girls started to get up and make their beds. Then, she would get her bag ready for the day and attempt to brush the nest on the top of her head she called hair, until Lily arrived and used that nice little charm that did wonders to her hair.

Later, she would go down to the Great Hall for breakfast with the boys and once they finished they would separate and each of them would wander off to their classes. As always, Hermione would attend her classes with Remus, except for the odd class with some of her other friends.

Once her whole day if classes had finished, and she'd had lunch, before dinner she would visit the library with Remus or Lily, although usually Remus, to study and do homework. By the time they'd done most of it, it would be time for dinner. So, they would go to the Great Hall, and when they had finished, they would hang out in the Common Room for a while, or finish some last minute homework or studying, and go to bed at around 11 o'clock.

But today was a Saturday evening, and she was relaxing in the Common Room reading Hogwarts: A History, when suddenly a pair of hands snatched the book from her grasp. She scowled and looked up, to see that Sirius was holding her book, James was right behind him and  Remus and Peter were playing chess.

"Give me my book, Sirius," demanded Hermione.

"How about...no? Why don't you do something fun for a change, eh kitten?" He offered, flashing her a grin.

As it seemed, Sirius had taken to calling her 'kitten' for some reason she couldn't understand. According to him, it was because she was 'cute, cuddly and harmless most of the time,' but when she wanted, she had 'terribly sharp claws'. But, he seemed to ignore the fact that she  _hated_ nicknames. Telling him had only encouraged him more.

"I thought I told you not to call me that! You know I hate nicknames!" Protested Hermione.

Suddenly, James' face lit up and he said,

"I know what we can do!" He exclaimed before whispering something in Sirius and Peter's ears.

"Well, whatever it is you two are planning, count me  _out_ ," said Remus, "There's still an hour until curfew...do you want to come to the library with me Hermione? I don't have to do rounds today," Said Remus, unsure of how she would take the offer.

"Of course! It'll be empty now so we'll have all the books to ourselves!" Exclaimed Hermione. 

She practically ran out of the Common Room with Remus following carefully behind her at his own pace, until he heard Sirius call him over. 

"Hear that, Remus? You'll have the library  _all to yourselves._ There won't be anyone else there but you..." answered Sirius waggling his eyebrows and making kissy faces.

Remus blushed before saying,"I don't know what you're talking about, Sirius," and then left, slamming the portrait closed behind him.

"Poor thing...he's still in denial," murmured Sirius.

"Ok, you know how I didn't actually tell you anything before?" Asked James with a sly grin on his face, "well, that was just a distraction for the original plan. Basically, it's a plan to get Hermione and Remus together, or at least get them to hold hands, knowing how stubborn they both are and won't accept how they feel before the end of the school year. Our goal is to get them together by Christmas. So, the first thing we do is..."

 *****

Remus and Hermione were sitting in front if each other, in the comfiest chairs in the library, reading in silence. Remus was about to get up to get another book when he heard a thump and a hiss from around the corner. He decided to ignore it, thinking that it could be another student collecting a book. What he didn't know was that it was in fact his three best friends. Actually, three OF his best friends. He had come to think of Hermione as one of his best friends. She was easy to talk to, and best of all, she wasn't scared of the fact that he was a werewolf. Then, he thought about what Sirius had said. What if it was true? That was forbidden! He couldn't condemn a girl to a life with him! He was too dangerous! But then again...Hermione didn't care. He heard someone calling his attention and snapped out of his reverie.

"I-what?" He asked uncertainly.

"I  _said_ do you think you could help me with this arithmancy equation? I can't seem to get my head around it," questioned Hermione biting her lip in concentration, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Yes, but Hermione, isn't this a sixth year text book?" He said with a warm smile.

She blushed, and said, "Well, yes, but I just wanted to get a head start."

"This is NEWT level, Hermione!" He laughed, "You shouldn't overwork yourself. Besides, by the time we learn that next year, you'll probably know it already! Anyway, it's getting late, we should get going."

"O...OK," she yawned.

Remus chuckled to himself while they both set about putting their books away. Suddenly, Remus fell on top of Hermione, causing them both to drop their books and fall onto the floor. He ended up on top of Hermione, on the floor, both of them blushing profusely. The moment Remus' skin touched Hermione's, they both felt a strong but not unpleasant shock through their bodies. They started to laugh, and slowly stopped. They both just lied there for a while, both of them picking out small details on the other's face.

Hermione noticed that Remus' eyes were't only green, like she thought they were. Now that she could see them closely, she saw that they were an green, but leaning more towards hazel, because of the golden and amber flecks he had in his eyes. She observed that he had some freckles, not many, but he had them. She counted twenty-six freckles. He had them brushed across the bridge of his nose, and two others underneath his right eyebrow.

But Hermione wasn't the only one staring. Unbeknownst to her, Remus had also been looking at her intently. He had picked out quite a few things on her face, like the freckles sprayed across the bridge of her nose mostly, but also the ones on her cheeks and forehead.

They blushed profusely, but neither of them made a move to get up-

"Well, well, well, what do have here, Remus, old pal?"

The two of them stood up immediately, their faces looking like a pair of bright red tomatoes. Hermione desperately tried to take the blush off her face, but to no avail, unlike Remus, who was surprisingly handling the situation with ease. They faced Sirius, who stood there with an enormous grin on his face, James and Peter at his sides.

"I never thought I'd see the day that  _you three_ of all people came to the library," said Remus with a smirk on his face.

"Well I would only come here if I had a real reason to. And I think you know which one that is," replied the other boy, looking at Remus pointedly, "although, it seems like you two were doing just fine on your own. Have you finished your homework yet? I'd like to copy it if you don't mind."

"I suppose there isn't any point in saying no, is there?" Asked Hermione exasperatedly.

"Nope," he smirked, popping out the 'p'.

Hermione groaned and said, "Fine, but only if you copy the general idea of it, and not word by word."

"Yeah, yeah, don't you worry your pretty little head about that, kitten."

Hermione sighed, and said, "Do you still want to finish your book? I know I do, and I know the perfect place," referring to the Room of Requirement or the Come and Go Room.

"Why not?" he said, "It wouldn't hurt to get away from Sirius for a bit," he muttered under his breath.

"Come on then, lets go!"

"Bye guys," said Remus, waving towards his friends before hurrying after Hermione.

As they walked down the corridors of Hogwarts, Hermione began to wonder...what had happened when they had fallen on top of each other? She would have to check it out in the library sometime...

Remus had absolutely no idea about where Hermione was taking him, so the only thing he could do was trust her. Besides, if she was from the future, she would have no problem travelling around Hogwarts. They went round corners, up stairs and through hallways, until they reached the left corridor on the seventh floor, in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet. He was already very confused, after all it was just a tapestry, but when Hermione started to walk past the wall, deep in though, he started to worry.

"Hermione, are you Ok?"

"Oh yes, of course," she replied, not looking at him, and kept walking until she reached the third time past the wall. She stopped and waited. This left Remus even more worried. What was going on? Finally, a big door appeared. Remus stood there, completely still, transfixed by it.

"Well, are you coming, or not?" smiled Hermione.

He broke out of his trance, and followed her inside. Once he was in, he found himself inside an enormous library, full of bookshelves with books, old and new. There was a roaring fire, with a rug and two comfy armchairs in front of it.

"Leave it to you to find a secret library that nobody knows about," he teased, still in awe of everything that surrounded him.

Hermione blushed. "It's not a library as such. Basically, you come to this corridor, and walk in front of the wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy three times, while thinking of what you need. It's the Room of Requirement, or the Come and Go Room to the house elves in the kitchens. It's not in Hogwarts a History; trust me, I've read it enough times to know everything that's in it. Not even Dumbledore knows about it."

"So, say I wanted something to eat. Would I get it?"

"You wouldn't. You can basically will anything in the room except for food and animals and people."

"Wow," breathed Remus.

"Feel free to grab anything you want, I'm going to do some research," said Hermione. Then she left in search of books on time-travel. She wasn't even sure if it had been invented yet. Suddenly she remembered something, and called, "Oh, and don't forget to not mention this to Peter. You already know why."

Remus heard her, and called back, "Right. I'll be in front of the fireplace if you need me."

Hermione kept searching, but with no result. There was nothing on time-travel. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She was stranded in the past, in 1975, with her old teacher, a traitor, Harry's godfather and parents. She had never asked for any of this. She started to think about her friends, her family,... What if she never saw her family again? What would Dumbledore tell them had happened? Her eyes welled up with tears and she sank to the floor, holding her knees, crying. She was tired of bottling up her emotions. She had done it in her old time, because she had needed to stay strong for Harry and Ron, to help Harry defeat Voldemort. But now that she wasn't with them, she could express her emotions freely, without anyone depending on her. Her tights were getting wet and she could feel her cheeks getting soaked, dripping with tears. She started to tell herself that she was being ridiculous, but that only seemed to make it worse. She suddenly remembered her feelings for Ron. But...was that really what she wanted? Or was it just a childish infatuation that she had let take over thinking about anyone else? She had always expected that she and Ron would end up together...but now that idea seemed utterly ridiculous. She had never thought about it before, but now that she did, it occurred to her that they wouldn't have lasted long at all...he got jealous so easily, his tempers...among other things. They would never have worked out even if she hadn't been sent back in time to 1975.

 *****

Remus thought he would never get tired of this place. It was just so...magical. He would surely be coming here more often, perhaps with Hermione, where he could read in peace, in the comfiest chair ever.

Suddenly, the silent sound of crying interrupted his thoughts. There was only one other person in the room, and that was Hermione. Could it really be her? She was just so brave, dependant and headstrong, that he couldn't ever imagine her crying. Slowly, he started to walk towards the sound, and sure enough, it was Hermione. She looked like she been crying a long time, too- her eyes were a brilliant red and puffy from crying, there were tears streaming down her face, her jumper was soaked through and she was huddled up into a corner where two bookshelves met. He glanced up for a second, and caught the title of a book.  _Lost in a sea of sadness_. Very appropriate. Quickly, he walked towards Hermione, who looked up to see who had startled her. She stood up, putting on a brave face, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and seeing she was opening her mouth to speak, he said, "And don't say there's nothing wrong, because otherwise you wouldn't be crying. I won't tell anyone."

He gave her a hug for good measure, and whispered, "I know I might not be either of your parents or your best friends, but you can tell me anything, you know." He felt the need to comfort her, and make sure that everything was alright.

They stayed like that for a while, Remus holding Hermione, until he pulled back blushing, realising just how long he had held onto her.

Hermione sniffled, and said in a voice so quiet he had only heard thanks to his altered hearing, "I just miss my friends and family so much. What if I never see them again?"

"Is that all?"

She hesitated before saying, "Not quite...it's just, Harry and Ron have always depended on me, and I don't know what's going to happen to them without me being there...and I finally realised that I only liked Ron because of a childish crush, and because it felt like we were supposed to be together. But now, I realise that we weren't."

He sighed, feeling bizarrely happy at finding out she didn't like Ron anymore."Personally, I think you worry too much about them. You're just always thinking of others, even when it's you that's upset."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Remus." She replied. Then, she asked timidly, "Do you think I could have another one of those hugs? You give really nice hugs."

He laughed and said, "You don't even have to ask, Hermione."

This time he gave her a much bigger hug, and feeling really brave, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He immediately regretted it though, thinking she had pulled away because she thought he was too forward.

"I-I'm sorry, I just-,"

But instead of seeing an angry Hermione, he found her giggling at his embarrassment.

"It's fine," She giggled.

"Well, I think we should be going back to the Common Room, it's quite late," said Remus, checking his watch.

Just as he had said, it was quite late. In fact, it was already half past ten, half an hour after curfew.

Hermione checked the time on her watch, and her eyes widened at the fact that it was so late.

Quickly, they put everything away, and hurried to the door, when Remus suddenly stopped.

"Wait a second," he said, stopping to listen for any signs of footsteps heading their way.

"All clear."

They then scrambled out the door and rushed to the Common Room safely, without any encounters with Filch.

When they arrived, the Fat Lady was mad upon being woken up, but let them in anyway. Once inside, they stopped for a minute to catch their breath.

"Thank...thank you for showing me...that room, Hermione...it's truly amazing," he panted.

"It has loads...more uses, though...whatever you need, really. Well...goodnight," she replied, walking up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"Yeah, night."

Remus climbed the stairs to his room quietly, and saw his friends sitting up in their beds, talking.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," grinned Sirius.

"So, what were you two doing in the library  _all alone_ this evening?" Smirked James.

Remus blushed, and said, "I'll tell you all in the morning."

The other three groaned in annoyance, but agreed knowing that they were all tired and needed a good night's sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! (I love comments for suggestions on how to make my stories better, so feel free to leave suggestions, they're often very useful.)


End file.
